


read the signs

by bleep0bleep



Series: A Series of Tumblr Ficlets [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Jock Stiles, M/M, Nerd Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleep0bleep/pseuds/bleep0bleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sure, Derek isn’t how they became a <i>thing</i> really, he doesn’t really know why awesome lacrosse player, popular and funny Stiles Stilinski even likes awkward, nerdy, Derek, but he does. </p><p>Which is why Derek takes it personally when Cora laughs at him and says, “Dude, there’s no way you are dating Stiles Stilinski.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	read the signs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [giantteenwolforgy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/giantteenwolforgy/gifts).



> _This work is intended for the private enjoyment of the reader. I do not give permission to this work being read aloud and/or shared with the press, or anyone working on said production of_ Teen Wolf, _including but not limited to cast, crew, writers, or producers. I also do not give permission share this work on third-party websites such as Goodreads, which I believe is a resource intended for published works outside of fandom._  
>  ~
> 
> This was written in March 2014, and I'm just now sticking it on AO3. First published on my tumblr [here](http://bleep0bleep.tumblr.com/post/76086192876/read-the-signs), for this prompt from giantteenwolforgy: high school AU with blushing and tutoring and lacrosse games! lab partners! texting! working on projects at the other’s house! getting stuck in detention together!

Sure, Derek isn’t how they became a  _thing_  really, he doesn’t really know why awesome lacrosse player, popular and funny Stiles Stilinski even likes awkward, nerdy, Derek, but he does. Stiles smiles at him when he passes Derek in the halls, a small secret smile just for him, and he sends him text messages constantly, asking Derek’s opinion on his new shoes, or funny pictures he’s found on the internet, or even just idle conversation at 1am because Stiles can’t sleep.

They’ve kissed, too. Breathless and nervous, in the chemistry lab where Stiles was serving detention with Derek when Finstock left to go to the bathroom. It had been Derek’s first kiss, and he remembers distinctly Stiles’ warm brown eyes, the softness of his lips and the curve of his smile.  There were also the times they’ve awkwardly fumbled, kissing furiously and grappling at each other, Derek blushing when Stiles ran his fingers underneath Derek’s shirt, whispering, “It’s okay, babe, we can go slow.”

It was definitely a  _thing,_ okay, which is why Derek takes it personally when Cora laughs at him and says, “Dude, there’s no way you are dating Stiles Stilinski.”

"What do you mean?" Derek asks angrily. Why isn’t she happy for him? Derek finally gets to around to proudly tell his little sister about his new relationship, and she tells him its not a thing? Really? Derek shows her the texts between them, tells Cora about how they’ve made out during their study sessions and how Stiles always asks to be Derek’s lab partner so they can be together.

Cora looks at him sadly. “Look, I’m just looking out for you, okay? Stiles is just using you to get his grades up.”

Derek looks at her in horror. “No way,” he says.

"Do you guys ever go out together in public? Do you hold hands in the cafeteria? Has he referred to you as his boyfriend?"

Derek feels a little empty, because he can’t say yes to any of these questions. Is it true then, he’s Stiles’ dirty little secret?

He ignores all of Stiles’ texts that night.

The next day at school there’s a ripe buzz of energy; everyone is excited for the lacrosse game that night. Derek kicks wearily at a poster on the ground while he walks to class, deliberately stepping on the #24 STILINSKI part of the poster after he rips it off the wall in a fit of anger.

There’s a jerk on his arm when Derek is yanked into an empty classroom, and he flushes, when he sees Stiles smiling brightly at him, like nothing is wrong. “What?” Derek snaps. “I’m not making out with you here, I’ve got class right now, and I’m not skipping AP History.”

"It’ll just be a minute, Derek," Stiles says, smiling, and Derek guiltily melts a little. He can’t help it.

Stiles pulls something red out of his backpack and stuffs it in Derek’s hands. “Here. Wanted you to have this. You’re coming to tonight’s game, right?”

"What—" Derek turns over the red material; it’s Stiles’ lacrosse sweater, emblazoned with a large white "24" on the back with the words "STILINSKI" printed loudly across it.

Derek stares at Stiles, his heart pounding. He couldn’t mean… really?

Stiles is turning red now, and he’s stammering, “I mean, if you don’t want it, I understand, but like, we’ve been, I just wanted to ask you to,” he says, all nervous, hands flailing everywhere, “be my boyfriend?”

Derek pulls Stiles in for a kiss as the bell rings.

That night Derek is in the stands with everyone else, cheering at the game, wearing the bright red sweater that says “STILINSKI” on it proudly. He’s pulled to the front of the bleachers by a very adamant Lydia Martin, who makes him stand with the other girls who are also wearing their boyfriends’ sweaters, holding up signs that say things like “JACKSON #1” and “SCOTT FOREVER.”

Lydia hands him a marker and a blank poster card. “Wasn’t sure what you wanted to say, so, go nuts.”

Derek looks to the field and briefly catches Stiles' eye. They share a happy smile, and then Derek decides on the message.

He cheers for the rest of the night, holding up the sign that says, “I <3 STILES.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm at tumblr [here.](http://bleep0bleep.tumblr.com)


End file.
